Ayumi's Confession
by Conan-Ai
Summary: Ayumi has always have a crust on Conan, and one day she confesses to him! But what will she do when Conan rejected her? Find out the pairing!
1. Prologe

Ten years. Ten years passed since Conan, no, Kudo Shinichi was forced to take APTX 4869. Some things stayed the same, yet many things changed too.

The Black Organization's members were all captured and executed, but, however hard Haibara tried, she could not find the cure for APTX 4869. So Conan and Haibara stayed in their 'little' bodies, and as for Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, they no longer exist.

The Detective Boys are still together despite these ten years, solving cases, exchanging the latest events (and of course, Genta's usual moan for food) Now, as Conan's moved into his own house (the Kudo Mansion), there is no one to help Mouri Kogoro, the famous 'Sleeping Detective' to solve cases anymore.

Yet now, Eri went back to live with Kogoro, and with the help of his wife, the detective became sharper than before and kept his detective agency running.

As for Ran...She had got over Shinichi, and she is now married to Hakuba Saguru, who is also a clever, handsome detective like Kudo Shinichi. Conan managed to get over the pain and agony, for Haibara is always beside him, comforting him...


	2. Chapter 1

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan!" Ayumi waved as she spotted them around the corner. "Good morning!"

"Morning." Said Haibara, while Conan just yawned, as usual.

"Let's go then!" Ayumi exclaimed. "We have to plan the setting for the Prom Night, remember?"

"Oh, right." Conan scratched his head without any enthuasiam. "Prom."

"Don't doodle around there, muttering to yourself." Haibara said icily. "Get moving."

Ayumi changed quite a lot in these ten years, though Ai didn't change much. True, they are now both taller and prettier, but their style is still different. Ayumi let her hair grow beyond her shoulders, while Ai still kept her hair short. Also, Ayumi is still the bright and emotional one, and Haibara remained her calmness and cleverness.

"Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun" Ayumi waved again as she saw the two other is waiting for them at the school gate.

"Ayumi-chan!" The two boys exclaimed, putting on their biggest smiles. They still didn't get over the crush Ayumi, as for Mitsuhiko's crush on Haibara, well, it just withered when Haibara rejected him in grade 6 at elementary school. So they are now both hoping on Ayumi.

They walked along the corridors, listening to Ayumi's plan for the Prom Night. "And of course, we need slow music for the romantic part, heart shaped balloons lining the walls...Oh, and we must get some strawberry cakes too! It is the symbol of love!"

Conan and Haibara nodded silently, as they tried to stifle their disgust for such a 'lovey dovey' prom. But Genta and Mitsuhiko took it seriously.

"Um...Ayumi-chan? Who are you going to go with to the pr-" Mitsuhiko didn't get to finish his sentence, for the bell rang, and they all hurried to their seats.

Ayumi thought about what Mitsuhiko was trying to say before the bell rang. He said something about the prom and partners...Could he and Genta was trying to ask her to prom? She noticed their care and gentleness towards her, but she always thought it is just a tight bond of friendship. even if one of them asked, she can't go with them, because Ayumi already have someone she wants to go with. _Someone clever, handsome and able to protect me..._She thought as she glanced at Conan.


	3. Chapter 2

The school bell rang as the school ended. Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara and Conan are preparing to go home, while Ayumi is staying in school to water the plants.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi whispered quietly as Conan was ready to go. "Conan-kun, um...Can you to stay for a little longer please?" Ayumi asked, her cheeks starting to turn pink. "I...I um...have something to ask you. Privately." Ayumi added.

"Sure." Conan shrugged, though he didn't know why. He turned to the others and told them he had to get something from the classroom, so they can go first. Genta and Mitsuhiko watched him doubtfully as he followed Ayumi upstairs, while Haibara just kept walking.

"What is it, Ayumi?" Conan asked as Ayumi brought him up to the roof. Conan was a bit worried about her lately. She always seems to have something on her mind, yet when he asks, she won't tell him...Did he do something to offense her? Conan wondered.

Ayumi faced Conan, her fists clenched tightly by her side, and her eyes were blazing with determination. _It's now or never._ She thought. _Mother taught me you don't have to wait till the guy you like to ask you out. Sometimes they are even shyer...So I must ask Conan if he will go to the prom with me..._

She took a deep breath. "Conan, Conan-kun...I...I want to know if you can go to the prom with me?" Ayumi gushed out, and felt foolish when Conan just stared at her, astonished. But well, she already did it. _Please,_ Ayumi thought, _please say yes, Conan..._

"Well, I..." Conan stammered. Ayumi really took him by surprise when she asked that question. "Ayumi-chan..." Conan said softly to her. "I...I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because...Because I LOVE YOU Conan!" Ayumi exclaimed, unable to hide her blush. "I love you since we were kids...Whenever I'm in danger, you always saved me from it...I can't help it!!!!! I just...I just fell in love with you!"

"Oh, Ayumi-chan..." Conan murmured gently. "I, I don't know what to say..."He turned his head away, and Ayumi noticed his eyes were troubled. "I...I am really sorry, Ayumi-chan, but I...I already love someone else..."

Ayumi felt like her heart had just spilt into two. _I love someone else...I love someone else..._The phrase just kept repeating itself in Ayumi's head. Ayumi knelt down, and felt her tears trickling down her cheeks. She could barely hear Conan's concerned words. All she could hear is her own sobbing, and the screaming in her heart...


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm really sorry, Ayumi-chan..." Conan said in a low voice as he backed towards the door.

"Wait..." Ayumi lifted her hand and grasped Conan's wrist feebly. "The girl...The girl you love...Is it Ai-chan?"

"Wha...How did you!?" Conan turned around, surprised. By the look on his face, Ayumi knew she was right.

"I guessed so..." Ayumi murmured. "Ai-chan is so beautiful, so calm...And she always seems to know what to talk with you..." Ayumi smiled sadly. "Well, I must admit Ai-chan does suit you, Conan-kun."

"Ayumi-chan...I, I am so sorry, but..." Conan stammered.

Ayumi got onto her feet and brushed the dust off her skirt. "It's OK, Conan-kun," She said while wiping her tears. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Conan is still worried about her. Maybe Ayumi is just putting on an act? But seeing Ayumi smile brightly, he felt relived. She does seem alright after all. "But...Who are you going to go to the prom with?" He asked Ayumi.

Ayumi's face turned into a slight pink color. "I don't know...Probably Mitsuhiko-kun or Genta-kun. They seem to be, well, how I should put it..."

"Yeah." Conan grinned. "They do have a crush on you for ten years now." _And they also chased after me angrily in these ten years,_ Conan thought. "Let's go, shall we?" Conan headed to the door again.

"Hey, Conan-kun?" Ayumi called out.

"What is it, Ayumi-chan?" Conan glanced back.

"You know..." Ayumi started, unable to hide her smile, "You should ask Ai-chan to go with you soon. I'm sure she would love it."

"Yep, I will ask her soon!" Conan beamed happily. "In fact, I think I will ask her this very day!"


End file.
